An in-loop filter for processing video sequences is described in [1]. This filter provides adaptive de-blocking and has shown to improve both the subjective and the objective quality of a decoded video sequence.
The concept of motion compensated temporal filtering was first introduced in [2]. The notion of a motion trajectory and its applications to video coding were first described in [3], which was extended to a temporal filtering approach in [4]. Approaches with a similar aim have been presented in [5] and [6].
Even though most of the mentioned prior art filters provide quite good results, better performance is still desirable for many of today's video applications.